Guilty Pleasure
by I'maBEAUTYbutidon'tneedaBEAST
Summary: Guilt is to the spirit, what pain is to the body-Edward David A. Bender. Elizabeth's guilt from her kiss of death during Dead Man's Chest has finally caught up to her. It leads her to do the boldest, most unthinkable, most out of character thing. One sided love (but if you squint can be considered two-sided). I rated this T just to be safe. Sad story.


**I know I said that I would not be writing any more stories. To those of you who are just now reading my stories, I do not write anymore. However, I am on my summer break, and I have recently become a sparrowbeth shipper, what with the new movie coming out and all (even though I have not seen it, yet). This is just a one-shot that I wanted to get off my chest. Also, I wanted to try, again, on writing a depressing story that had endless possibilities to different endings or different points of view.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything having to due with Pirates of the Carribean belongs to Disney.**

 _ **Guilty Pleasure**_

* * *

A dark starless night loomed up above, the only light shining from the full moon. The sound of joyous laughter and merriment of pirates and wenches came from within the brightly lighted taverns of Tortuga. Elizabeth Swann, who sat on the dock and watched the seen from a distance, could remember a similar scene of laughter and merriment with a famous pirate on a certain island they were marooned on. The thought of Captain Jack Sparrow and her running around a bonfire, dancing, drinking rum, and singing the pirate song she taught him always made her smile and feel a longing for a time when her and Jack's relationship was not so strained, before her betrayal to him.

That very betrayal was the very reason why Elizbeth Swann sat on the dock of Tortuga. She wanted to make amends with the distant captain she had not seen in years with the only way she knew how. Revenge. Jack had never done it, but she felt he had a right to it. After all, he was a pirate, and the code permitted him to do so. Yes, Jack had betrayed both her and Will, but he would never cause a betrayal that took their life. Risk it, yes. Loose it, no. Even Jack had lines he would not cross. If the only way to make amends was to take her life on the very same ship that the Kraken, with Elizbeth's help, took Jack's, then so be it.

Her plan was simple. She'd wait till the Black Pearl pulled into port, Jack practically lived on this island, and Jack and his crew had placed foot in Tortuga's taverns; drink a whole bottle of rum, in his memory and to give her strength; leave Jack a note; and pull the trigger of the pistol with one shot in it. She would do it standing on the other side of the rail of the Black Pearl so that when she pulled the trigger her body would float to the bottom of the sea where she deserved to be and so Jack would not have to take care of getting rid of her body. The only reason she would receive and deliver the revenge for him was because…she loved him. She had made the wrong choice when choosing to marry and stay/wait on the island for Will, instead of choosing to stay and pursue a relationship/friendship on the Black Pearl with Jack.

Elizbeth at a young age had studied all she could about pirates. She was so interested in pirates because she admired and longed for the freedom they had. Pirate lasses did not have to wear corsets or poofy were not scolded for being impolite and had the right to state what they thought. They could sail anywhere in the world, and were not required to bear children and overall be the perfect little housewife.

Elizbeth had gotten a taste of what this was like when Jack had given her the gift, one of many gifts, of making her pirate king. However, no matter how much she enjoyed it, she could not get past her love and guilt. She felt she tarnished the gift, did not deserve it or even calling herself a pirate, by the betrayal. She felt she did not enjoy it without him by her side, and he would never come because of the betrayal.

Elizbeth was drawn out her dark, twisted musing by the sound of boots stomping on the dock and heading towards the taverns. Elizbeth quickly and quietly hid herself under the dock. Watching, waiting and hoping for Jack and Gibbs to pass by. She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched as several familiar and unfamiliar pirate's walked by. Her breath stopped altogether when she saw the familiar form and clothing of Captin Jack Sparrow. The moonlight enhanced is already rugged, handsome looks, all the while making his dark eyes look terrifying yet soft. His look and the way he walked said approachable but dangerous.

As soon as Elizbeth saw him enter the tavern, she crawled out from under the dock and sat herself on it. She then grabbed the hidden bottle of rum, pulled the cord out, and began to take sips. All the while thinking of several thousand apologize for the captain that sailed away with her heart and her trust he bestowed on her. Once she was she had finished the bottle of rum in haste, she slipped the note within the bottle, walked down the dock, and climbed the plank to board the Pearl.

Her breath was once again taken away by the all too familiar and comfortable feel of the Black Pearl. Tears leaked out of her eyes looking around at the black sails and deck. Wanting to not get caught up in her beauty and back out of her plan, Elizbeth steered herself to Jack's captain's quarters. One she entered, another memory of her being in there when Captain Barbossa has stolen Jack's ship. Again, not wanting these memories to lead to nostalgia memories, Elizbeth forced herself to place the bottle on Jack's desk full of maps and other navigational tools and leave the quarters. She closed the door, headed to the rail, and the proceeded to climb on the other side.

She looked at the dark abyss of the sea. Feeling the comfort the sea was going to provide once she had finished the deed. She closed her eyes and then began to allow herself to think of all the nostalgic memories she shared with the handsome captain. While she remembered, she slowly brought the pistol to the side of her head. She could feel the cool metal of the steel barrel pressed up against her head. Her memories then paused on the dreadful day she sealed Jack's death with a kiss. With her thoughts and memories frozen on the kiss, she pulled the trigger back and whispered, "I love you Jack, goodbye." She pulled the trigger. The last thing she heard was the sound of the shot and faintly thought she heard someone yell no. The last thing she felt was the seas salty cold water welcome her home.

The revenge was done, and Elizbeth felt at peace.

 **I repeat. This is not a comeback story. I have promised too much and have not fulfilled. This is a one shot that if I feel inspired enough I will add to. However, seeing as I live a busy, hectic life, I most likely will not. I will also no divulge my plans for future one-shots if there are in any in the future.**


End file.
